Dirty Little Secret
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Finally coming face to face with Itachi to get his revenge, Sasuke is haunted by a secret night of passion with his brother in the past. A bit sadistic on Itachi’s part. LEMON. ONESHOT. Uchihacest itasasu


Text in the 'present moment' (based on Episode 85).

**Text in the flashback.**

**--**

**--**

Desperately, Sasuke raced towards the only remaining hotel to search. After many years, he had heard that his brother had finally appeared in the open and was after Naruto, who was in the care of Jiraiya. He'd be damned if he'd let this opportunity escape. His mind was only on one thing – confronting his brother.

Jumping onto the first floor, he flew around the corner to meet his sworn enemy.

His brother could detect him without even seeing him. "It's been a long time, Sasuke," said Itachi, turning around, looking at Sasuke dispassionately.

--

**The sensation of a light breeze on his face caused Sasuke to wake up slightly. Turning over in his bed, he became aware of a figure on the other side of the room, who was staring at him emotionlessly. It could only be one person.**

"**Itachi?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he was dreaming or awake. **

**The dark figure continued to gaze intensely. **

--

"I have no interest in you," said Itachi, indifference in his eyes.

--

**With slow steps, Itachi moved towards the bed, leaning in so close that Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off his body. Spellbound, Sasuke stared back at the dark eyes that were boring into him; eyes with a predatory look but also a hint of passion. **

--

Sasuke locked eyes with the man who had deflected his chidori, angry at his own lack of power and the way his brother seemed unaffected. The grip on Sasuke's arm tightened; a scream resounded as Sasuke's left arm snapped.

--

**Trembling at the close proximity of his brother and also from his unusual actions, Sasuke instinctively raised his left hand to push Itachi away to regain some semblance of control. **

"**Wait…what…" Sasuke stammered. **

**Moving forward quickly, Itachi grabbed and twisted Sasuke's left arm and pinned it against the head board, limiting Sasuke's movement and leaving him stunned and vulnerable. His mouth was now only inches away from Sasuke's; his eye contact remained unbroken.**

"**Yes, we've chosen different paths, otouto." He moved slightly closer, and whispered "But can you keep a secret?"**

--

"I don't have time to play with you."

--

"**Can you continue to behave as you normally would? Can you keep what happens between us in this room separate from anything else that has happened or ever will happen?"**

--

"You're a bother."

--

**Eyes widening, Sasuke looked at Itachi. He breathed in the older man's dominating masculine scent, and could sense his desire. Moreover, if Itachi wanted to keep it a secret, it meant what would happen between them would be genuine, that he was genuinely wanted. Sasuke could feel the excitement in his own body; hormones racing at the thought of fulfilling that which had just become apparent to him - their mutual emotional and physical need. Itachi hovered over him, with a penetrating gaze, not moving. Realising that Itachi was waiting, he lifted his free hand to touch Itachi's shaped pecs, then slid it upwards, to the back of his neck, interlacing his fingers through his brother's long raven strands. **

"**Very well," said Itachi, and lowered himself to lock his mouth with Sasuke's.**

--

"Very well," said Itachi, and turned around to fully face his younger brother, ready to crush his spirit the same way he had just smashed his body.

--

**Moving precisely, Itachi was able to sensitively touch Sasuke in all the right places, causing the smaller Uchiha to moan and rear through his contact.**

--

Itachi knew exactly how to hit Sasuke to give maximum damage and counter his attack, causing the smaller Uchiha to be sent flying into a wall.

--

"**AAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, reaching climax, contorting his body that was in his brother's tight grip. **

--

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, calling the last of his strength as he rose from the ground to fight Itachi again.

--

**Breathing heavily, Itachi leaned in to give a last passionate kiss.**

--

Itachi leaned in to say "Because you lack… hatred."

--

**Itachi moved back, blinked and gazed at Sasuke; Sasuke's heart was lifted to see a tinge of joy in Itachi's eyes. **

--

Moving back, Itachi blinked. Sasuke was terrified to see the large black markings indicating the activation of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tortured by the images of his family dying which were caused by the mangekyou, Sasuke's mind was also anguished from the loss of those passionate embraces which were so fleeting, irresistibly playing in his mind over and over.

**--**

**--**

**--**

A/N: Otouto means 'younger brother'. Standard disclaimers apply.

So… this reads a bit like a song fic with all the switching back and forth (between present and past). I was hoping to show a contrast in Itachi's behaviour, and to make it seem as if Itachi could behave indifferently while Sasuke was helplessly affected – angst for Sasuke. Although, the way I did it, there were so many parallels that it seems that Itachi was behaving that way in the 'present' to prove he wasn't affected by his night with Sasuke, or more angst. And in a way it was also inspired because I used the scene where Itachi leans in to say "because you lack hatred"- to simulate a kiss in an AMV I did (as a joke). And, not all of what Itachi says in the 'present day' is accurate… I was running out of phrases. Also, sorry to anyone who got a different impression of what this fic would be about from the summary, because I really didn't know what to put in the summary. I didn't want this to be a child sex thing either… let's all pretend that Sasuke is over the legal age in this fic pls? And I'm assuming the 'romantic night' happened maybe a year or so before Sasuke finds Itachi i.e. Sasuke is in the same living situation as he was in back then.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! n-n


End file.
